Boyscout Syndrome
by redbird57
Summary: Cain does something stupid and ends up somewhere between life and death, where he meets someone he thought he'd never see again.


It was a stupid thing to do, jumping in front of DG like that

It was a stupid thing to do, jumping in front of DG like that. Cain knew that she could defend herself; that her magic could have stopped the dart, but he just reacted. "Boy scout syndrome" he thought bitterly.

The last thing he remembered was the poisonous cold seeping through his veins and someone, Ambrose, shouting his name. When he woke up, it was dark, and DG and Ambrose were nowhere to be found.

"This is…" he started.

"Not good"

Cain looked around. "Who said that?"

"I'm right here," said the woman stepping out of the shadows.

"Adora?"

"Wyatt"

"But you're…"

"Dead?" replied Adora, "yes, I've noticed."

"So then I'm…" Cain trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

"No, you're not dead." She said. "Not yet anyway." She gestured to something behind Cain. A little way off, he could see Ambrose and DG kneeling beside a body, his body. He felt the cold in his chest again and shuttered. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, standing over his own, lifeless, form. He took a step towards them and DG looked up. She seemed to be glaring right at him.

"Can they see us?" he asked.

"No" replied Adora, "We can see into your world, but they can't see into mine." Adora looked sadly at the scene and then started away. Cain followed, but looked back to see DG jump up and run off leaving Ambrose crouched at his side.

"Shouldn't we do something?" called Cain.

"Don't worry" said Adora, "this isn't your time."

He followed Adora, and, once he caught up with her, grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "Oh gods, Adora" he said, wrapping his arms around her. Now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I should have been there"

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Wyatt" said Adora, stepping back, "It was my time. The only thing that would have changed is, maybe you would have died too. And then where would our son be. Where would the O.Z. be?"

She turned and sat down on what appeared to be thin air. She patted the space next to her, indicating that Cain should sit as well. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

He sat, and was surprised to find it solid, although after all that had happened to him, he wondered why anything surprised him anymore.

"Wyatt, you need to let me go" started Adora.

"How am I supposed to do that? I swore that I'd love you and protect you, forever. If I had just been with you…" he stopped.

"I can feel your guilt you know" said Adora. "It ways on me like an anchor that keeps me here. You need to move on so that I can too."

She looked back to where Ambrose knelt. "He makes you happy."

"Yes but"

"And that's why you feel guilty" she stated.

Cain sighed "Yes".

"And does loving him mean that you love me any less?" asked Adora

"No but…"

"Oh, were you always this stubborn?" she cried.

"So I've been told"

She jumped up and waved her hand at Ambrose. He was bent over Cain's prone form and Cain could almost hear him now.

_Wake up Cain. Please wake up. Wyatt?_

"He needs you to let yourself love him, and let him love you back." She sat down again, placing her hand on Cain's chest, covering his heart. The cold feeling disappeared. "I know you. I know your heart. There's more than enough room there for the both of us."

_Cain please._

DG had come back now, dragging the shooter of the dart with her. Cain hoped she hadn't hurt him too much. She forced him down next to her. Cain couldn't here what she was saying, but he figured she was giving him the choice of giving up the antidote, or death.

"I never wanted to hurt you" said Cain, quietly.

"And you haven't" replied Adora. "I got to have you; I got to raise our son. And now, I get to watch over you both. I couldn't have wanted anything else."

The light behind her started to brighten. Cain could hear Ambrose more clearly now.

_We've given you the antidote, Wyatt. Please wake up._

"It's time for me to go back, isn't it?" said Cain.

"Yes" replied Adora. "I think we're both ready now." And this time, she pulled him into her arms, and kissed him. "Its not good-bye, we'll see each other again"

She started to walk away, back toward the light, and then stopped. "Do you remember when we first met and I slipped on the path?"

"Yeah, I caught you so you wouldn't fall" said Cain.

"I didn't really slip. I just wanted you to put your arms around me" she giggled.

"I…I knew that" stuttered Cain, "I did."

"I love you" said Adora, as she faded.

"I love you too, Adora." And suddenly he was back in his body, blinking up at Ambrose.

"Cain!" cried Ambrose. He and DG both grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Hey now" he said, "I just came back from the dead, don't send me back there."

"Right, sorry" said DG. They both let him go and sat back up to give him some air. Ambrose looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Alright, go ahead" Ambrose hugged him again, before Cain could even get the words out.

"Um, I don't mean to break this reunion up" said DG, "but this guy's got friend, and I, for one, don't want to be here when they come looking for him"

"Are you okay to stand?" asked Ambrose, getting up.

"I think I'll manage" said Cain. "Give me a hand?"

Ambrose helped him up and he stood for a moment before his legs buckled. Ambrose caught him, wrapping his arms around Cain and bringing them face to face. Cain smiled.

"You're fine" said Ambrose. "I think you just wanted me to put me arms around you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart" said Cain, earning the biggest smile from Ambrose.

And as they walked off, Cain was sure he could hear Adora laughing.


End file.
